


The Best Present

by Novkat21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Derek Hale is a Softie, Feel-good, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned Isaac Lahey, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: “Merry Christmas, Dad,” Stiles exclaimed. “Forget to put your presents under the tree last night?”His father set the mug in the sink and turned to him with a somber expression. “I’m sorry, son, but I wasn’t able to wrap them. You can find yours under my bed.”His cheery mood started to fade when he realized his father was in his uniform. “You have work? I thought you didn’t have to go in until late tonight.”“Something came up in the next town over,” his father sighed. “The sheriff there asked for my assistance. Sorry, son, but I’m just about to walk out the door. Maybe you could stop by Scott’s?”Or the one where Stiles and Derek spend Christmas together.





	The Best Present

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all get to spend Christmas surrounded by those you love and if you're not, well, know that I'm thinking of you! ♡
> 
> Merry Christmas!!!!

Stiles hurried down the steps and glanced at the small Christmas tree in the living room corner. The lights let off a warm glow, barely hiding the fact that underneath was practically barren save for the gifts he’d wrapped just yesterday. The stockings were hanging from the mantel, as empty as he’d left them earlier in the month. He wandered into the kitchen to find his father standing by the coffee maker, gulping down a mug of the hot drink.

“Merry Christmas, Dad,” Stiles exclaimed. “Forget to put your presents under the tree last night?”

His father set the mug in the sink and turned to him with a somber expression. “I’m sorry, son, but I wasn’t able to wrap them. You can find yours under my bed.”

His cheery mood started to fade when he realized his father was in his uniform. “You have work? I thought you didn’t have to go in until late tonight.”

“Something came up in the next town over,” his father sighed. “The sheriff there asked for my assistance. Sorry, son, but I’m just about to walk out the door. Maybe you could stop by Scott’s?”

Stiles deflated and nodded solemnly. He wrapped his father in a tight hug when the older man approached him then watched him walk out the door. He walked over and peered out the front windows, staring out into the cold, dreary morning as the sheriff’s cruiser pulled out of the driveway and disappeared down the street.

He made his way up to his father’s room and knelt down beside the bed. His hand wandered around the carpet before it touched something more solid. He pulled out two boxes and scowled – a new laptop and headphones. They didn’t have the money for this. Stiles had used some of his college savings to buy all of his gifts, but that didn’t mean his father had the funds.

He carried the items back to his room and dropped them on his desk, flopping onto his bed a moment later. He stared up at the blank ceiling, wishing his father didn't have to work. He was tired of spending the holidays alone, this one definitely not being the first time his father had to leave before any celebrations could happen.

Refusing to let his dark thoughts overcome him, he grabbed his phone off his nightstand and opened up his messages, going straight to Scott's name. The time on the top right corner of his screen showed just after seven in the morning, but he just shrugged and sent him a text anyway.

After that was sent and he'd waited a good fifteen minutes, he got up and went to his closet to pick some clothes out for the day.

A ding sounded from the device and he quickly snatched it up, scanning through the text from his best friend.

_Scott [7:21 AM]: Sorry, man, but I've got a full house today. Chris and Isaac are coming over. Have a good Christmas!_

Stiles rolled his eyes and tossed his phone back on the mattress, sitting down heavily beside it. Of course Scott and his mother were spending the holiday with their significant others. He stewed there for a while longer before he picked his phone up and sent out another text.

_Stiles [7:45 AM]: You busy?_

He finally changed into a blue t-shirt with a black and red plaid button up and jeans, picked up his phone and wandered back downstairs, the silence of the house ringing in his ears. He pulled out the ingredients for pancakes along with some kitchenware. He busied himself in his cooking while he waited for a response, hoping all was well with his father and friends.

It was when he was pouring the last of the batter into the pan that his phone let out a ding. He set the mixing bowl down and pulled it out of his pocket.

_Derek [8:09 AM]: Yes. It is Christmas._

Stiles sighed and quickly typed out a response before he set his phone on the counter and checked on his pancake.

_Stiles [8:10 AM]: You spending it with Erica and Boyd?_

It took a few more minutes for him to hear back from Derek, so he stacked the pancakes on a plate and placed them in the microwave to keep warm.

_Derek [8:14 AM]: ...What do you want?_

_Stiles [8:16 AM]: Made too many pancakes for myself. Come over and enjoy._

He sat on the couch after his message sent and switched the TV on. He lost track of time flipping through the channels, somehow making all the voices sound like a horribly put together song. A knock brought him back to reality and he hurried to the front door.

Derek stood on the front step, nose red from the cold, hair mussed as though he'd run his hands through it one too many times.

“Hey, come on in,” Stiles greeted, stepping aside to give him room. The older man walked in and toed his shoes off, shrugging off his coat. Stiles grabbed it and hung it up on the coat hanger, then gestured toward the kitchen. “Hope you're hungry. I made a lot.”

“Your dad didn't want any?” Derek inquired as they made their way into the other room.

“He had to work.” Stiles opened the microwave and set the plate down on the table before he went back for two extra plates and utensils. “What happened to spending Christmas with your pack?”

Instead of responding, Derek set two pancakes on his plate as Stiles set some butter and syrup down beside the stack. Stiles plated some pancakes for himself and nearly drowned them in syrup, blatantly ignoring the look he could sense from Derek.

“They're busy,” he finally said, taking a bite of his food.

Stiles nodded and they proceeded to eat in silence. It was an almost awkward meal, but Stiles was enjoying his food too much to notice. Once they finished, Derek grabbed the plates and went to wash them in the sink.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Stiles asked, getting up and walking over to him.

“Washing the dishes.”

“Dude, no, you're the guest.” Stiles attempted to shove him away, but Derek, being a werewolf and already a big guy as it was, didn't budge.

“Don't call me dude.”

Stiles huffed and shut the water off, scowling at him. “I have something for you.” Derek blinked then set the plates down and dried his hands, gesturing for the young man to continue. “Wait here.”

Stiles rushed over to the Christmas tree and looked through all the gifts he'd wrapped for his friends and father nestled underneath the pine. Once he found what he was looking for, he turned to find Derek standing in the doorway, watching him curiously. He walked over to him and handed over a present, Derek's name scribbled on the tag.

Derek stared down at it with wide eyes. “I didn't get you anything.”

“Yeah, most of my friends don't. Open it.”

Derek peered at him, something flashing through his eyes that Stiles couldn't quite catch, before he took the gift. He slowly and carefully unwrapped it, brow dropping into a glower. Stiles knew when he realized what it was the moment the wolf's body tensed, his nostrils flaring. Derek flipped the wooden frame over and was met with a portrait of his family, the glass clean and clear.

“Where did you find this?” Derek whispered a few moments later, his grip starting to tighten.

Stiles set his hand on the wolf's forearm in an attempt at comfort and support. “In an old file at the sheriff's department. Thought you might want it.” He glanced down at the picture of the smiling children and parents, all facing the camera.

Derek didn't speak, just kept his eyes glued to the picture. Stiles removed his hand and went to finish washing the dishes.

“Thank you.” Stiles turned a little bit later as he dried his hands and saw Derek leaning against the door frame, the portrait held tightly in one hand, gaze meeting his own.

“Of course,” Stiles replied with a smile. “You have no idea how hard it was to keep it a secret from you. Once I found it, I was so tempted to just go to your apartment and give it to you. Then I thought it might be better as a Christmas gift. But once I finished wrapping it, I realized you probably wouldn't care when you got it, as long as you got it. It was too late, though, so I just stuck it under the tree.”

Derek glanced down at it, a smile tugging at his lips. “You're right. I wouldn't care. However, it makes today a little more bearable.”

Stiles heart swelled and he ducked his head, overwhelmed by Derek's adorable expression. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away. “So, uh, want to stay over and watch some Christmas movies?”

“Sure.”

They settled down on the couch and Stiles switched the channel to one that had Christmas movies showing. He pulled the blanket off the back of it and tossed it over himself as a chill ran up his spine. Derek leaned against the armrest, resting his feet on the coffee table, a comfortable silence settling between them as the movies ran.

By the time the sun was setting, Stiles found himself leaning against Derek, head on his shoulder. He blushed and moved away as the credits rolled up on the screen.

Derek turned to him, a soft expression on his face, hazel eyes warm and fond. “Thanks for having me over.”

“Yeah, anytime,” Stiles responded, suddenly not wanting the day to end. Following his gut, he inhaled and took the plunge. “Um, do you want to go look at lights downtown with me?”

“It'll be cold. Think you can handle it?”

Stiles squawked and flailed, the blanket falling off his shoulders. “Of course I can handle it! Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm weak!”

Derek grinned. “I'm just teasing you, Stiles.”

Huffing, Stiles got to his feet, tossing the blanket back onto the cushions. “Let me go get some shoes on and then we can go.”

He went upstairs and refrained from doing a happy dance, the thought of Derek hearing him helping. He found a pair of sneakers in his bedroom closet and quickly slipped them on, grabbing his jacket off his desk chair and hurrying back downstairs. Derek was standing by the front door, slipping his coat on.

“Ready?” he asked, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

“Who says you're driving?”

Derek raised one brow. “Does my car break down in the middle of the road with smoke billowing out of the engine?”

“That was one time!”

Derek grinned. “Five times. I'm driving.” He pulled the front door open and stepped outside before Stiles could reply. Stiles sighed and followed after him, locking the front door on his way out. He slid into the passenger seat as Derek sat in the driver's and turned the key in the ignition, the Camaro roaring to life. Derek set the family portrait on the floor beside Stiles' leg and drove down the street.

Stiles looked down at the picture, staring at the little boy being held in a girl's arms, both grinning and seemingly laughing. Another little girl, smiling shyly, stood by the father who was holding a wide eyed baby in one arm. The parents were standing shoulder to shoulder, the woman standing just a little taller than her husband. The preserve was set in the background, the dark green a perfect contrast to the beautiful family.

“Did you have any family traditions for Christmas?” he blurted without thinking. “Sorry, you don't have to answer. I know talking about your family can be hard.”

Derek stayed silent until they hit a more busy road, street lights flashing by them. “Instead of buying gifts for everyone, we would do secret Santa. It got too expensive for everyone to buy gifts for each other since there was so many of us, cousins and all, that would come over, so my parents decided that would be easier.”

“That sounds like fun. Maybe we could try doing that with the pack?”

Derek's shoulders seemed to relax slightly. “Maybe. What about you?”

“Well, the pancakes are one of our few traditions,” Stiles explained, staring out his window. “It came from my mom's side of the family and she shared it with us. When she started to get sick, I taught myself how to make them and continued the tradition even after she passed.

“Another one is the Christmas movie binge. My dad started that one, just to keep me quiet and distracted so he could drink in peace.

“Then going to see the lights in town. My parents started doing that their first Christmas together. But my dad and I have been really bad about going the past few years, mainly because of his work. I used to drag Scott along, but then he met Allison and then Isaac and he stopped coming. Then I stopped going because I just got….lonely. Sorry, that got a lot darker than I planned.”

He laughed nervously then felt Derek's gaze on him as they rolled to a stop at the stoplight so he glanced over.

“We're so broken,” Derek muttered as they stared into each other's eyes.

“Yeah, a little. But I'd say we turned out pretty normal, given our pasts.”

Derek hummed and looked back out the windshield as the light turned green. Stiles watched him quietly, cursing himself for having so much hope since Derek responded to his text that morning. Hope that Derek reciprocated his feelings, that he did like him more than just a pack mate. But there was that twinge of doubt telling him it was never going to happen. He sighed and returned his gaze to the window.

“What's wrong?” Derek asked as he pulled into a parking spot in front of an empty building.

Stiles internally winced, mentally kicking himself for forgetting that Derek could smell his emotions.

“Sorry, got wrapped up in my thoughts,” he replied, knowing Derek couldn't call him out on a lie since it technically wasn't one. “Looks like the lights start down there. Let's go!” He climbed out of the vehicle and stepped onto the sidewalk, waiting for Derek to join him.

The werewolf wandered up beside him and bumped his shoulder. “Lead the way.”

Stiles felt heat rise up his cheeks but he promptly ignored it and walked with Derek down the street. They followed the Christmas lights strung on random parts of buildings until more started to appear in trees and on street light poles. The sky had darkened during their drive so the soft glow of the lights had a warm feeling settling in Stiles’ bosom.

“How have I never seen this?” Derek questioned, eyes full of wonder as they approached main square.

Stiles grinned at him. “Because you're a hermit.” He laughed when Derek scowled at him with no real heat behind it. “This is why you need to hang out with me more. I'll show you all the cool stuff.”

Derek rolled his eyes and turned back to the lights. “My whole family would be over for the holidays and we'd all be spending time with one another at home. I'm talking cousins and aunts and uncles and other distant relatives. My mother and her sisters would make a huge feast and us kids would be wreaking havoc in the basement. There'd be no time to head into town.”

Stiles stared at Derek, humbled that he was being so open so suddenly. “More Christmas traditions?”

Derek nodded as they approached Main Street, a small smile on his lips. Stiles grabbed Derek by the crook of his arm and pulled him to the left, watching his expression.

A one-hundred foot tall tree shone brightly in the dark evening, not a single branch missing a bulb. Pinks, oranges and blues flashing in random spots, large, round ornaments twinkling in the light.

Derek stopped beside him, eyes wide with awe as he stared up at the beautiful sight before them. A huge smile nearly split Stiles’ face in half, glee blooming in his chest at knowing he'd done this. He'd given Derek something special to remember later on in life.

“Stiles, this is…Wow,” Derek breathed, gently squeezing his arm that Stiles’ hand was still on against his chest. It sent a jolt through Stiles and he pulled away, heat rising up his cheeks. Hazel eyes landed on him, sparkling from the Christmas tree lights. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Just got a little cold.”

Derek raised a brow at the obvious lie. “We can head back, if you'd like.”

Stiles turned away and spotted some benches placed conveniently under an overhang and nodded his head toward them. “Nah, let's go sit.”

They walked closer to the seat and sat down beside each other. The size of it was a lot smaller than it looked from far away and nearly squished them together. Stiles laughed nervously as their arms, knees and thighs pressed against each other, leaving no room between them.

The tree lights were brighter closer up so he focused on them instead of the heat radiating off Derek.

They sat in silence for a few moments, other couples and families milling about the square, their quiet conversations the only other sound.

Stiles felt Derek shift beside him and he looked over, only to jerk back sharply. Derek was leaning in close, eyes half-lidded and focused on Stiles’ lips.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Stiles asked, voice somehow steady and calm while his heartbeat skyrocketed.

“Don't call me dude,” Derek said simply before he was kissing him.

Stiles’ brain went to a hard stop and he froze, going cross-eyed to look at the werewolf. When he felt Derek start to pull away, he shot one hand out and placed it on the man's neck, urging him back in. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss. It was soft and gentle, full of love and patience. Stiles didn't know what he'd expected their first kiss to be like, but it wasn't this. This was perfection.

They finally broke apart, their breath wafting up between them in a small cloud as they stared into each other's eyes.

“What brought that on? There's no way I wooed you with my childhood traditions. Scott's told me multiple times how lame they are, especially when I do it _every year_.”

Derek didn't respond. Just smiled at him before glancing upward. Stiles followed his gaze and his mouth fell open when he saw the mistletoe dangling high above. He looked back at Derek with the same expression.

“Seriously? I never would’ve-seriously?!”

Derek's smile grew and he wrapped both arms around him, pulling him even closer. “Merry Christmas, Stiles.”

“You planned this! There's no way you-”

A growl cut him off and he snapped his mouth shut. Derek scowled at him, but his gaze held no heat, only warmth and honesty. “I started falling for you the second you pulled me back to the surface in the pool all those years ago. I don't have anything to give you this year, except myself. If you'll have me.”

Stiles smiled and he put his other hand on Derek's neck. “Of course I will.”

Stiles moved in for another kiss, but Derek leaned back, brow pulled down in confusion. “Why did you spend today with me, though? Why not Scott?”

“Scott had others over and I didn't want to be a burden. That and you usually spend the holidays alone. Thought you might like the company. And no more holidays being all lonely! Especially now that you have me as your boyfriend!”

“Boyfriend,” Derek hummed.

Stiles paused and but his lip. “Too soon?”

Derek shook his head. “I like it.”

Smiling, Stiles met him halfway for another kiss, this one full of adoration and a promise of forever. Stiles slid onto Derek's lap to avoid getting a kink in his neck and for a better angle, nearly melting into his warmth.

When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together and gazed into each other's eyes.

“Being able to spend time with you today has made this Christmas probably the best one in years. Thank you, Derek. This has been the best present I could have ever received.”

“Well, let's hope none of your friends one up me.”

Stiles laughed. “I doubt it.” He brushed their noses together, feeling completely at ease and safe in Derek's arms. “Merry Christmas, Derek.”

The Christmas tree lights behind them seemed to cause Derek's expression to glow as he smiled at Stiles. “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I missed a tag!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
